escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sookie Stackhouse
'Sookie Stackhouse ' es la protagonista en The Southern Vampire Mysteries, una serie de once libros hasta el momento, escrita por la autora Charlaine Harris. La saga comenzó a publicarse en el año 2001 y está previsto que el décimo libro se publique en EE.UU. en mayo de 2010. En esta serie de novelas, Sookie narra su vida en primera persona. Es una camarera telépata en el ficticio pueblo de Bon Temps, situado en Luisiana, Estados Unidos. El primer libro Dead Until Dark, Muertos hasta el anochecer ganó el premio Anthony como Mejor Novela de misterio en el 2001. La serie True Blood '' de HBO está basada en la saga de Sookie Stackhouse. En la serie el personaje protagonista lo interpreta la actriz ganadora del Oscar Anna Paquin. Vida familiar Sookie manifiesta su telepatía desde pequeña. Al principio sus padres pensaron que era una enferma mental y la llevaron a una psicóloga, que la sometió a "una exploración cerebral cada mes". Sin embargo, Sookie menciona un incidente en el que su padre le pide que lea los pensamientos de un posible cliente en una junta de trabajo para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Sookie le dice a su padre que aquel hombre pretendía estafarle y él decide tener en cuenta su consejo, indicando así de forma tácita que creía en la habilidad telepática de su hija. Los padres de Sookie fallecieron en una inundación cuando ella tenía siete años de edad. Sookie y su hermano mayor, Jason Stackhouse, se quedaron a cargo de su abuela. El tío-abuelo de Sookie abusó sexualmente de ella cuando era niña, pero su abuela Adele le prohibe tener contacto con Sookie, y así la salva de seguir siendo víctima de su tío-abuelo. Recientemente, se ha descubierto que también abusaba de Hadley, prima de Sookie. Sookie vive con su abuela desde que sus padres murieron y ambas mantienen una relación muy estrecha, hasta que Adele cae víctima de un asesino en serie, lo que hunde a Sookie en una depresión profunda. Más tarde su tío-abuelo también es asesinado, pero muere a manos de Bill, un vampiro con el que Sookie mantiene una relación amorosa. Con la muerte de Hadley, Sookie y Jason son los únicos miembros de la familia Stackhouse. Tiempo después ella se entera de que su prima Hadley fue asesinada después de que la Reina de Lousiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, la convirtiera en vampiro; ambas mantenían una relación sentimental. Últimamente se ha sabido que la familia de Sookie tiene sangre de hada. Quizás esto sea parte de lo que la hace atractiva para las criaturas sobrenaturales, y particularmente los vampiros, quines se sienten atraídos irremediblemente por las hadas. En la novela, ''From Dead to Worse (octava de la serie), Sookie conoce a su bisabuelo, Niall Brigant, un poderoso príncipe hada y abuelo de sus amigos, los gemelos Claudine y Claude. También ha sido revelado que Hadley tuvo un hijo, Hunter, un niño pequeño que también posee habilidades telepáticas. Los orígenes de la telepatía todavía no son claros, aunque su bisabuelo ha indicado que no es un rasgo de las hadas. Telepatía Las habilidades telepáticas de Sookie se manifestaron desde que era bastante joven. En Bon Temps, su ciudad natal, varias personas creen que Sookie es mentalmente inestable, mientras que otros niegan el hecho de que sea capaz de leer la mente. Sookie dice que los pensamientos de las personas no están formados en oraciones completas, sino en palabras mínimas e imágenes. Incluso describe a ciertas personas como “locutores”, refiriéndose a que sus mentes se leen con mayor facilidad. Según Sookie, el contacto físico y visual hace que los pensamientos de un individuo sean más fáciles de leer. La mente humana es la más fácil de leer, aunque siempre depende de cada persona. Las criaturas sobrenaturales son mucho más difíciles de leer. Usualmente Sookie sólo percibe impresiones y emociones, a menos que el individuo esté intencionalmente transmitiendo algún pensamiento. Sookie no puede leer a los vampiros (en parte es por esto por lo que sale con el vampiro Bill Compton) aunque tiene atisbos ocasionales de su mente. Sookie mantiene dichas impresiones en secreto; sin embargo, está convencida de que los vampiros la matarán si se enteran de que puede entrever algo de sus mentes. Por cierto, de las cuatro veces que ha captado pensamientos de la mente de un vampiro, dos han sido de Eric Northman, el sheriff del Área 5 de Lousiana y jefe de Bill. Situación del personaje Sookie vive en la casa que le dejó en herencia su abuela. Aunque los accidentes y el fuego dejan esa casa con la frecuente necesidad de reparación, ella se siente orgullosa de su hogar. Aunque tuvo dos compañeras de casa, las brujas Amelia Broadway y su mentora Octavia Fant, actualmente vive sola. Sookie trabaja como camarera en un bar local, Merlotte’s, propiedad de Sam Merlotte. De vez en cuando Sookie utiliza su habilidad telepática para el grupo de vampiros liderado por Eric Northman. Recientemente, ha trabajado con vampiros de una jerarquía muy alta, incluyendo reyes y reinas de varios estados norteamericanos. A pesar de su arduo trabajo, no tiene mucho dinero y a menudo se siente estresada por la necesidad, aunque su orgullo no le permite aceptar regalos de sus amigos que marchan mejor. En sus momentos libres Sookie lee, se broncea, ve la televisión y de vez en cuando asiste a partidos locales de fútbol americano. A pesar de que por culpa de la telepatía se siente incapaz de estudiar una carrera universitaria, parece ser una chica inteligente e ingeniosa; también se considera una excelente bailarina y le encanta aumentar su vocabulario con la palabra del día en su calendario. Relaciones sentimentales Durante los dos primeros libros de la saga, "Muerto hasta el anochecer" y "Vivir y morir en Dallas", Sookie vive varias aventuras junto a su primer amor, el vampiro Bill Compton, del cual estuvo muy enamorada; pero tras una infidelidad de Bill, Sookie lo abandona para siempre, aunque sigue mostrando un cierto cariño por él ya que parece incapaz de romper definitivamente los lazos con él y acude a su ayuda siempre que la necesita. Sookie también mantiene un coqueteo fugaz con su jefe, el transmutador Sam Merlotte, dueño del bar donde Sookie trabaja; sin embargo ella desde el inicio le desmuestra que solo pueden ser amigos, aunque él sigue estando enamorado de ella. Posteriormente, durante el libro 3 "El Club de los Muertos", tiene una especie de coqueteo con Alcide Herveux Phillips, un hombre lobo que es enviado por Eric Northman para protegerla, pero con quien nunca llega a tener nada serio, es durante este libro que Sookie termina su relación con Bill y se hace aún más evidente la atracción que siente Eric Northman por Sookie y viceversa, ya que Eric se siente atraído por Sookie desde que la conoce en el primer libro de la saga "Muerto hasta el anochecer". Luego, para el libro 4 de la saga, "Muerto para el mundo", Sookie mantiene un intenso romance con Eric Northman, quien es jefe de Bill y sheriff del área 5. Esto ocurrió en un momento en que Eric padecía amnesia por el hechizo de una bruja que le hacía parecer a los ojos de Sookie una versión de lo bueno de si mismo sin todo lo que no le gustaba. Su relación solo dura hasta que Eric recobra la memoria, ya que luego el no recuerda nada y ella se niega a confesárselo pese a sus sospechas. Sin embargo esta fugaz historia marca las vidas de ambos, como posteriomente se revela en los siguientes libros. Durante el libro 5 Sookie revela a Eric la verdad sobre el romance vivido entre ambos y aunque Eric aún no recuerda nada, pide a Sookie que hablen al respecto, pero ella se muestra esquiva a discutirlo. Posteriomente durante el libro 6, Sookie se hace novia de Quinn, un hombre tigre, con e que sigue en el libro 7; es durante el libro 6 cuando Sookie descubre gracias a que Eric obliga a Bill a confesárselo que la verdadera razón por la cual Bill llegó a su pueblo era porque había sido enviado por la Reina Luisiana, Sophie-Ann, para seducirla y poder utilizar su don de telepatía en favor de los interese de los vampiros. Esto provoca que Sookie entierre aun más la posibilidad de volver con Bill aunque el afirme que se enamoró de ella realmente. Cabe destacar también que aunque Sookie se mantiene fiel a Quinn, los encuentros románticos entre ella y Eric no dejan de suceder: incluso durante el libro 7, Eric se encuentra en peligro de muerte y ella corre a salvarlo, olvidando que Quinn, su actual novio, y Bill, su antiguo amante, se encontraban en igual situación. Durante el libro 8, Eric lleva a Sookie a conocer a su bisabuelo Niall, un príncipe hada muy poderoso, y es en este libro cuando Eric logra recordar el romance vivido con Sookie, y aunque él le ruega que hablen ella rehúye nuevamente la conversación. Durante el libro 9 Sookie y Eric renuevan su romance y se casan al estilo vampiro sin el conocimiento de Sookie. Cuando se entera muestra su profundo desacuerdo en el engaño pero Eric le explica que la manipuló para que se casaran porque era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo del rey de los vampiros Felipe de Castro, que quería adueñarse de su don, de esta manera ningún vampiro puede tocar a Sookie sin la aprobación de Eric, bajo pena de muerte. Eric también le revela que la razón por la cual ella lo encontró sin memoria camino a su casa en el libro 4, es que la maldición de la bruja se basaba en que el iba a estar cerca del verdadero deseo de su corazón sin darse cuenta (se asume que ese deseo era Sookie). Al final del libro 9, parece que Sookie empieza a recuestionar sus sentimietnos hacia Bill, y su abuelo antes de abandonar el mundo humano le dice: "El vampiro no es malo, y te ama", dejando a Sookie en el dilema de saber si era Eric o Bill a quien se refería; sin embargo con el recientemente publicado libro 10, "Muerto en la familia", de Charlaine Harris, las dudas con relación al verdadero amor de Sookie son desveladas, ya que Sookie declara abiertamente que ama a Eric Northman, y él le confiesa que la ama también, incluso se lo confiesa al propio Bill, quien dice estar todavía enamorado de ella, pero ella ahora solo lo ve como un muy buen amigo. Es importante destacar que durante toda la saga de libros el vampiro Eric Northman siempre ha protegido a Sookie en los momentos de peligro, incluso la ha ayudado económicamente, cosa que no se puede decir de sus demás amantes, y con cada libro Harris ha hecho su relación más profunda y especial. Sookie desde el inicio de la saga de libros se ha sentido manipulada por Eric, quien siempre dice que todo lo hace por su bien, pero al final Sookie siempre termina aceptando a regañadientes que Eric tenía razón. Otro detalle de la relación de Sookie y Eric es que hasta el libro 9 Harris había mantenido la duda con respecto a si su relación estaba basada en el vínculo de sangre que existe entre ambos, creado por el mutuo intercambio de sangre, o si se trataba de amor verdadero, hasta el libro 11, que Sookie y su amiga Amelia, rompieron el vínculo de sangre con magia. Ella estaba harta de esa conexión con Eric. Diferencias entre los libros y la serie de televisión Son muchas las diferencias establecidas entre los libros escritos por Charlaine Harris y la serie de televisión dirigida por Allan Ball, ya que muchos detalles importantes de los libros han sido eliminados, nuevos personajes han sido incorporados y eliminados de la historia y la esencia y protagonismo de algunos han sido modificados, un ejemplo claro de esto es la relación entre Sookie y sus dos principales amantes, Eric Northman y Bill Comptom, ya que desde el libro 1 surge una inexplicable atracción entre Sookie y el vampiro Eric Northman, por la que incluso Eric salva la vida de Sookie cuando el vampiro "Sombra Larga" intenta matarla, porque es Eric quien lo mata y no Bill, como se modificó en True Blood, en la serie la relación de ambos al inicio es de desprecio de parte de ella y deseo de parte de él, en cambio en los libros es una especie de juego sexy y gracioso con el cual el lector se siente identificado desde el inicio. La relación de Bill y Sookie la han planteado de manera muy distinta también con relación a los libros, ya que es cierto que ambos se enamoran, pero no es Bill quien siempre se encuentra protegiendo a Sookie del peligro, en True Blood por ejemplo durante el ataque de Rene a Sookie, todo se da durante el día y muestran a un Bill quemándose en carne viva por ir a salvarla; en cambio, en el libro todo el ataque se da en la noche y Sookie se enfrenta sola a Rene porque Bill ni siquiera se encuentra en el pueblo. En la segunda temporada también sucedió igual con relación al libro 2, "Vivir y morir en Dallas", ya que muchas secuencias graciosas y de acción cuyos protagonistas son Sookie y Eric fueron totalmente eliminadas, y en cambio se centró mucho más la atención en el romance de Sookie y Bill. La tercera temporada de True Blood se estreno el domingo 13 de Junio y termino el domingo 12 de septiembre del año 2010, en la tercera temporada como en las anteriores se modificó la versión original del tercer libro, se incorporaron nuevos personajes, murieron algunos y nuevos seres sobrenaturales como los hombres pantera, los hombres lobos y las brujas fueron incorporados en la trama, en cuanto a Sookie, su relación con Bill sufre altas y bajas,se revela que es un Hada verdadera y descubre nuevos poderes en ella, conoce nuevos amigos como el hombre lobo Alcide, familiares como el hijo de su prima Hadley que es telepata igual que ella, y se comienzan a revelar mas profundamente sus sentimientos hacia Eric Northman y los de Eric hacia ella, sentimientos que al parecer ninguno de los dos parecen o no quieren aceptar, Sookie por su parte lo atribuye como en los libros a haber tomado la sangre de Eric. La tercera temporada de True Blood terminó, dejando algunas sorpresas como la revelación de los verdaderos motivos de Bill para llegar al pueblo que no tenían nada que ver con relación a la búsqueda de sus familiares, sino a un encargo de la reina Sophie Anne, en el cual esta le ordenaba enamorar y seducir a Sookie para utilizar su sangre y sus habilidades telepáticas, el lado oscuro de Bill fue totalmente revelado en el último episodio cuando Eric lo obliga a confesarle la verdad a Sookie, una verdad que no solamente tenía que ver con el encargo de la reina sino también con el hecho que Bill había permitido en la primera temporada que los Rattrays, golpearan a Sookie hasta casi matarla para después poder darle su sangre, y de esta forma atarla a el,Sookie al confirmar esta revelación, destrozada y sintiendose totalmente manipulada por Bill, le rescinde su invitación a su casa y parece haberlo expulsado de su vida para siempre, además de esto Bill intenta matar a Eric y Pam y su aparición en la temporada termina con el inicio de una pelea a muerte entre él y la reina Sophie Anne, en cuanto a Sookie su aparición termina con su huída al que parece ser el mundo Fae (de las hadas), con Claudine una hada que al parecer es familiar suyo pero que solo se le aparece en sueños o cuando se encuentra en estado de inconsciencia. Bibliografía Apariciones de Sookie Stackhouse en la serie The Southern Vampire Mysteries: # '' Dead Until Dark '' (2001, ISBN 0-441-00853-4) # Living Dead in Dallas (March 2002, ISBN 0-441-00923-9) # Club Dead (May 2003, ISBN 0-441-01051-2) # Dead to the World (May 2004, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01167-5, 2005, paperback ISBN 0-441-01218-3) # Dead as a Doornail (May 2005, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01279-5, April 2006, audio book ISBN 1-4193-3730-0, paperback ISBN 0-441-01333-3) # Definitely Dead (May 2006, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01400-3, audio book ISBN 1-4193-9326-X) # All Together Dead (May 2007, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01494-1) #* "Lucky" from Unusual Suspects (December 2008, paperback, ISBN 0-441-01637-5) # From Dead to Worse (May 2008, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01589-4) #* "Gift Wrap" from Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (October 2008, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01633-2) # Dead And Gone (May 2009, hardcover, ISBN: 0-441-01715-0 / 978-0-441-01715-7) 10 Dead in the family Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Telépatas ficticios Categoría:Estadounidenses ficticios Categoría:Personajes de True Blood da:Sookie Stackhouse en:Sookie Stackhouse it:Sookie Stackhouse ru:Суки Стакхаус zh:蘇琪·斯塔克豪斯